pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
NH Prologue
- Prologue ' ' The mists of the horizon, burning with the new-coming sun as the morn breaks the darkness of the night. Explosions in the distance. Creatures, not human, being fought against by human soldiers clad in black body armor. The engagement is intense with both sides engaged in bloody melee and ranged combat in terrain from collapsed skyscrapers to massive craters caused by crashed ships of the creatures. The battle seemingly having only been going on for less than an hour as both sides continue to gather in and clash within the city.' ' In the streets, a myriad of bodies litter the streets, both human and otherwise. Very few civilians have managed to escape as the initial creature’s invasion had comprised of unknown poison technology that to this moment still causes the air in some areas to be toxic, to both man and creature alike. Deep behind the lines of the creatures is a sole women, wearing a pure white dress and a bag slung over her back. She had been coming home from a family gathering and had just finished doing some shopping for her small garden before the attack had commenced. ' ' Humanity at this point had long since been fighting with these creatures who had invaded their world. From schools to businesses have all incorporated training programs as per the orders of their leader. The leader, now dubbed the defender of mankind, had through military conquest, taken hold of nearly a third of the human population and through diplomacy, had nearly united humanity within only a handful of years since he overthrew his third-world government. Needless to say, this girl was a prodigy when it came to survival. ' ' As she attempted to make it to friendly lines, she had already managed to tear apart two of these massive creatures from another world. The product of several self defense classes and a total abuse of the techniques they say never to use. ' ' The reason behind her survival would be thanks to her stamina rather than actual physical strength. The leader of mankind had issued direct scientific focus to the development of human engineering. More specifically into the modification of mitochondria, cellular division, and bone density to increase the overall endurance of humanity, especially for civilians in the future. The casualty count had been far too high for civilians, and seeing an excuse, he poured nearly half of humanity’s budget into research involving medicine and matters involving human survivability. In its early stages, this girl had volunteered since she needed the money for a dress to wear to her family reunion that was going to be happening in a few months. That, and the fact that she had serious college debt after just her first year alone. In reality, she fantasized about super powers when she was younger, so getting paid for an experimental bioengineering surgery was like a kid living up to their dreams. As it so happens, she happened to be the subject that actually received a functional treatment instead of the previous few thousand people that were either crippled or deformed from the operation. ' ' While she isn’t a finished product, her bones are hard enough to not just break after punching a solid metal wall, the cuts she’s gotten since the start of the attack have almost healed and she hasn’t gotten very tired even though she’s been running non stop during the entire venture. As time went on, the final results of the extent of her treatment would be determined through monthly visits to the clink. Of course she would get extra pay, so she hadn't skipped out. A few days ago during her examination, they said that her treatment was behaving slightly abnormal, but it shouldn't be anything. As a precaution, she was to come back in weekly for the next month for additional observation. Well, that isn't going to be happening right now of course. ' ' After what seemed like an eternity of running, hiding and desperate resistance, the only thing that is standing between her, and the human’s battle lines was a mile-long trench debris field caused from a combination of a massive cruiser of the creature’s being shot down and exploding, as well as several skyscrapers being destroyed by the human side. Finding out from a human soldier she met, that only a few seconds after he offered to escort her back to safety had his head bitten off by an abnormally large creature that she then had to run away from, that the buildings were destroyed by the so called “Leader of Mankind” because it would “Create cover and mess with their defenses”. Well, the fact that the human leader, that had been kicking the creature’s all the way back to their landing point after he took to the field, out of boredom had engaged in melee on the field explains the reason why there was far over a hundred thousand combatants before her in the massive trench in an all out melee. It's a good wager to bet that the reason there was such a heavy concentration of creatures in this area would be because they really wanted him dead. ' ' “Whelp… Either put these little perks that I had to be paid to get to use and use those boys down there to get me home, oooooor…. I could just wait until I eventually get killed hiding in fear behind the creature’s lines… Well… Fuck my life eh?” Saying this out loud, she jumped down into the craitor, roughly twenty feet down and landing right on a creature that was just about to finish off a soldier. Sadly, the soldier was already fatally wounded, and died from the shock of seeing an attractive girl fall down and kill the creature about to kill him. “What? Never seen a women as pretty as me? The shock of my glamor sent him straight to heaven.” ' ' Normally, no sane person could look at death like this. To say the least, she had long since entered a severe state of emotionless shock from the constant death and destruction. She more or less had entered a mental state where all she wanted to do for the next week is sit in a bar day and night drinking beers given to her by the men trying to get her drunk. After this, she’s happily obliged, though they would be disappointed when her friend, the female barkeep, would allow her to use the back room to sleep off the drinks rather than accepting one of their “invitations”. ' ' Minutes pass, blood being spilled all around. In the distance, the a large, shirtless man wielding two large swords was running with hundreds of men quickly trying to keep up with him. ' ' “Well, thanks to them, i know which way i’m NOT going.” ' ' Saying this, she began running in the opposite direction. ' ' After that, she only had a single crisis with a creature, but was saved by two soldiers that continued after the majority of the soldiers heading off to follow the group with the shirtless guy. She didn’t know why they were all so eager to rush over to an area that had ended up like a literal fortress of otherworldly technology that rained death upon them constantly, but then again, why should she care after what she was just subjected through. The fact that she had pulled an all-nighter, then stayed almost through the second night for the family reunion, was finally starting to wear on her. If that wasn’t enough, the recent development of say, hundreds of thousands of people dying in poison clouds, collapsing buildings and firestorms of pure slaughter, thoroughly managed to drain the last of her energy as hunger and third was the last straw. Sitting down on a piece of debris near a human refugee center that had been pointed out to her by the many passing soldiers, she took a water out of her purse that she had actually managed to keep a hold on throughout the entire scene. ' ' Lying back on the flat piece of stone, she let all of her troubles escape her with a sigh, reflecting on the turbulence of the last two hours of hell she had been subjected to. ' ' Well, as she was just about to fall asleep… *Thunk* “?” "..."' ' Turning her head, she noticed an object that had landed not a few feet from her head. A large, metal object, one that she now was vividly remembering as she had seen them not two hours ago. A poison capsule the creatures launched at the start of the attack, and she remembered from hearing the stories from the group she had started out trying to escape with how it would glow green before a black gas would explode outward, melting and killing anyone within hundreds of feet from it. That’s the very same object that she had managed to avoid by running full speed down the street the second she saw something land. You know, as a few dozen people gathered around it to inquire what it was and why there was a girl running clumsily in high heals down the street. “...” With her mouth open, she was, without a doubt, very displeased. ' ' -''No way I can run away from this one in time. I barely escaped the first set because the only one that landed on the ground near me was over a hundred feet away and I STILL only just got out of it’s range.'' ' ' With a great sense of unease, she sat up from her spot to look at the cause of her death. ' ' As it began to glow, everything began to move in slow motion as if time was trying to stop her from being killed. The soldiers around her all dropping their weapons as they scrambled, trying to save their lives. ' ' 1 second -''I never even got to finish college. God dammit! I worked as a waitress and everything for those classes and never even finished!'' ' ' 3 seconds -''I… haven’t even lived yet… I don’t want to die here… this is so stupid! Why me? Why here? Why?'' ' ' 6 seconds -''Mom… I miss you… please come and get me…'' ' ' 8 seconds -''...Maybe it’s not go-'' ' As if cutting off her thoughts, a white light washed over her vision and consciousness. The next moment, she was standing in a room. “...?” ' ' -''Huh? What just happened? Where am I? …. Am I dead? Not being able to resist, she pinched her arm and decided to confirm she wasn’t dreaming. ' ' Though, as if to break her out of her own mumblings, she was brought back to reality by the rattling of metal and an older voice shouting out. ' ' (???) “Identify yourself demon! Who are you to appear within the throne room of His majesty, the King of Rok!” ' ' “...” ' ' In total confusion, she merely stood their with her mouth slightly open. Going from a certain death to having several guys in shiny metal armor around you is certainly something that is hard to process. Total shock and confusion. ' ' (???) “Answer me you vile bewitcher! Who are you that dares to interrupt the Princess’ coming of age ceremony! Answer me now or I shall slay you where you stand!” ' ' Certainly enough, the threat of being killed by a sword and a yelling knight snapped her back to reality enough. Quickly looking around the room, she put two and two together. ' ' -''Wait a minute… You’re joking me… ah, well, I just got Hero summoned… was just about to die a second ago… eh… best not to think about that, … ever… Now, I just need to show a bit of class and superiority and i’ll be set to go here, these knights just need to know their place before the hero summoned by the king!'' ' ' “Hmph, how dare you point a blade at a high classed noble as myself! Have you no shame nor honor, you dare call yourself a knight, turning your blade against a woman who bares no arms? Pathetic!” ' ' -''Heh, playing on the chivalry of men in armor should do it. I can probably bluff myself out as a noble from my world too to get some extra treatment. Heck, i’m dressed for it as well. Oh, my shoes…'' ' ' Just as she was thinking that, a shorter, round man with a white beard and a golden crown spoke up from his throne. A girl roughly her age that had been kneeling before him was now standing with a very hostile face. ' ' (King) “Er… uhm… Lady of whom I do not know the name of, be as kind as to explain what you are doing here. Y.. you have suddenly appeared and in.. in.. interrupted my dearest daughter’s celebration. You seem of high noble birth from your appearance and attire, but… who are you?” ' Hearing this, she quickly bypassed the now confused and hesitant guards, smacking the sword of the man who had spoken to her first from her chest and walked towards the king. ' ' As she neared within less than 10 feet of the ‘King’, however, murmurs from the guards arose and some began to steady their blades. ''-hmmm, I might be getting a bit close. Some worlds have weird customs… let’s just act as if I was shocked… little jolt in the shoulders and back up two steps. Now kneel with… bah, let’s go with left arm over chest to right shoulder. Ya… fancy. ' ' “Well, your majesty, I, your humblest hero, have answered your call to service in your nation’s time of need. From my world in the midst of war, I have taken my time to answer the sacred hero’s summoning and have come to aid you. After I form a party of mighty allies, I shall at once do thine bidding and crush whatever threatens your wondrous kingdom!” ' ' ''-Hah! Nailed it, now just to milk this king for every last little shekel I can, then go off and have merry adventures. Oh, should check to see if this is a game-class world later… That would be fucking amaaaaazzing! Even though i’m not really into games, something just… fits when you get to become a hero who gets stronger through killing things and fighting.'' ' ' (King) “...” While she was lost in thought, she had just been waiting for the King to respond, but after more than thirty seconds, she noticed that she was getting dumbfounded stares from just about everyone in the room. Well, except for the Princess who was turning red from her displeasure. ' ' (Princess) “HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY COMING OF AGE CEREMONY YOU UGLY HARPY! WHAT CRISIS? OUR WORLD HAS ALWAYS BEEN AT PEACE! WE NEVER DID ANY SUMMONING OR WHATEVER, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT? HERO? SUMMONING YOU? GET OUT, YOU’RE RUINING MY BIGGEST DAY!” Similar to a rock against a mirror, the silent tension that had been building was now totally broken as all who were collected in the room were now backing up as the princess was raving. All except for the king, who was turning slightly pale, and the ‘Hero’ who could only manage one thing. ' ' (Hero) “...eh?” - Prologue End Next Chapter: NH Chapter 1